Who DO I like?
by let.it.LINGER
Summary: OWKBRD fic. Rated for language later on. Oliver likes Katie. But Katie likes Roger AND him, so what's next? Read on.
1. Prologue: New Chaser

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Harry Potter and you know it.

Prologue: New Chaser

A/N: This is my first fanfic… Katie's thoughts are in _Italic.

* * *

_

Second-year Katie Bell stepped onto the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch tentatively. Her friend Angelina Johnson had been chosen for the team as Chaser. Her best friend Alicia Spinnet had also been chosen to be on the team, except as a reserve Chaser. She swallowed hard as she walked nervously toward the tall figure, clutching her broom as she went.

"Hello. I'm Oliver Wood, the Keeper and Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

_A Scottish voice._

"I'm Katie Bell, nice to meet you," she replied shyly.

Oliver asked her if she understood Quidditch and its rules. Katie's head bobbed up and down. She should know, her father had forced her to memorize _Quidditch Through the Ages _by Kennilworthy Whisp at the age of 10! Oliver regarded her with interest.

"Okay then. You try scoring past me."

Katie was delighted. She hurriedly took off and was waiting impatiently by the time Oliver threw the Quaffle to her.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I knew just what to do. Holding the Quaffle steady, I shot toward the goal hoops. Feinting left, I aimed towards the last hoop. I threw the Quaffle. Right through the first hoop. Goal!

"Good one, Bell!" WOOD called from the ground.

I grinned in reply. And so it went on till nearly dark and my arms were aching.

* * *

**Oliver's POV **

Wow! Bell really can fly! With her on the team, Gryffindor can really take a shot at winning the Cup this year!

Looking down at her beaming face, I can't help but remember MY own experience.

What can I say? Bell is a great new Chaser!

**End

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks to those who survived this chapter. Please all you kind souls, review!


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2: Changes**

Summary: Oliver has changed. So has Katie. But still one thing remains- their love for Quidditch.

* * *

Gone was the shoulder-length black hair she once sported. Now her hair reached to mid-chest, long and silky. Her cheeks flushed with a rosy glow that had accustomed to her face during the regular Quidditch practices of her own. Her eyes were a clear blue, twinkling with mischief. Once shy, she was now outgoing and friendly. Such were the changes that had befallen Katherine, a.k.a Katie, Bell.

* * *

He had always been a Quidditch fanatic; even he admitted that after 5 years of being a Quidditch Captain. Everything seemed to be connected to his favorite sport. Breakfast, energy, Quidditch. Smelly, sweat, Quidditch. He was obsessed; he knew. So much Quidditch thoughts enveloped him that he was oblivious to his ever-growing fan club.

Oliver was handsome, with chocolate brown eyes, silky smooth brown hair, charming smile and a Scottish brogue. Also, he had recently acquired an athletic body ('cause of Quidditch) which was very different to his former lanky self.

* * *

Both of them were very good friends indeed. Oliver's pet name, which only belonged to Katie, was Ollie. Her pet name was Kates, and he was the only one who could call her that.

Since her 2nd year, they had established a mutual friendship, connected by a bond, which was their love for Quidditch. Each had their favorite teams (Oliver- Puddlemere, Katie- Harpies) but they both had the same philosophy about Quidditch, which was, as they were in school, "Beat Slytherin and get the damn Cup!"

As they were close, their friends naturally assumed they were a couple. Obviously both denied every time the matter arose. Angie and Al teased her mercilessly, and the Weasley twins kept Oliver constantly on edge.

As it were, both hated Marcus Julius Flint (very stupid, I know) but for different reasons.

Katie hated him because he had been stalking her ever since he laid eyes on her. Oliver hated him because he was a Slytherin, because he kept stalking Katie and because Flint's team always got the Cup.

* * *

Now you know their story. What you don't know are their secrets.

Katie: She likes Oliver AND Roger Davies. Yup, the Ravenclaw guy. (She denies it.)

Oliver: He likes Katie but not the Ravenclaw guy.

(He denies it too.)

* * *

So what's gonna happen? It's obviously a love triangle. Songfics up ahead and my aim is about 10-15 chappies.

Thanks to all my reviewers! If you are reading this now, pls just press that button that says 'Go' (set it to 'Submit Review' first) and just say anything concerning my story.


	3. My Happy Ending?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song.**

**Chapter 3: My Happy Ending? **

Summary: Katie once loved Cedric (4th Year). Katie's thoughts while 'watching' in **bold**.

* * *

****

**:::FLASHBACK:::**

Katie was desperate. After almost a year, her dream guy had broken her heart brutally. So much for her dreams that their relationship would end happily.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**My unhappy ending.**  
_  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

"Cedric, talk to me! Tell me why!" Katie shouted, on the verge of crying._  
_

_  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

**How I thought…**

_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**I thought we were meant to be together, but you…**_  
_

"I don't love you, Katie," his reply tore her apart._  
_

_  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they_

**Timothy told you I was in love with someone else… Telling you lies… Telling you to leave me since I was so damn difficult… But that was after I found out…**

_  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

**You started seeing Cho not long after we started… Your friends don't know, do they?**_  
_

_  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
_

"I thought you were my true love!" Katie yelled at his back as he left.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
_

**But I was wrong… so wrong.**

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

"_**I don't love you, Katie." His reply tore my heart out.** _

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

**No memories of you anymore… 'Cause you were toying with me…**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**So much for my happy ending.**

_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending _

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**My unhappy ending.**

**:::END FLASHBACK:::**

Katie lay in bed reliving the painful moment. Cedric… Cho… Oblivious to her tears, she drifted into blessed sleep.

* * *

A/N: So how'd I do with my 1st songfic? Tell me please by reviewing. Don't go thinking of Avril's Don't Tell Me… I should not have said that…

Thanks to all reviewers!


	4. Yeah, She Will Be Loved

**Disclaimer: You and I both know that I DON'T own HP right? Or the song.**

**Chapter 3: Yeah, She Will Be Loved**

Summary: Oliver is also thinking about the incident.

* * *

**:::FLASHBACK:::**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself_

**She looked older, about 18. Beautiful, the only flaw was the tears streaking her face.**

_  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Oliver was always there for his 'younger sister', always there to help her.

**She was in love with that prat Cedric.**

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

"Cedric left me. He's seeing Cho," she'd told him. Her face was swimming in salty tears. Tears of pain and loss.

**She was so broken after Cedric left her…**

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

He didn't mind, rain or shine. Always seeing that Katie was loved and cared by him.

**Her smile was broken… yet there was a sad beauty in it…**

_  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_  
_"Just come over if you feel down," he told her.

**I want her to feel beautiful…**

_  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
_

**The only way I know if she loves me is if she loves me back.**

"You can come anytime, 'kay?" he assured her.

"OK," she'd whispered.

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

**She will always be loved…**_  
_

_  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

**I know you, Katherine Bell…I know you inside out…**

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

"Remember to come," he'd reminded her.

"Thanks," she'd reply.

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

**She will be loved…**_  
_

_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"Goodbye, Oliver," she both wanted and didn't want him to leave.

_  
Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_

**I don't mind waiting for you…**

_  
Try so hard to say goodbye_

**Just don't say goodbye…**

**:::END FLASHBACK:::**

Oliver sighed. For 2 years, he had waited. Last year he had poured out his love, but she was too traumatized. He was still waiting… Hoping for her love…

Hoping that she wouldn't say goodbye…

* * *

A/N: Hi ya! How's this? I think it's a bit cheesy… Tell me of your opinions. This chapter is the 3rd that I've come up in a day! HOORAY!

Read & Review! That should be your motto!

Thanks to all my reviewers!


	5. Her Sleeping Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**Chapter 5: Her Sleeping Child**

Summary: Katie wakes up and goes about her business. Quidditch practice ensues. As usual, Katie's thoughts in _Italic_ and now also underlined. Flint and Katie are in the same year.

* * *

"KATIE BELL!" Angelina's voice resonated around the room.

Katie blinked her eyes open to the sight of her good friend. Alicia was covering her ears while shaking her blond head.

"Merlin Katie, it's already the second month and you can't wake up on time?" Angelina asked, exasperated. A wicked grin appeared on her tanned face. "Maybe I should let your _boyfriend_wake you up every morning…"

"What boyfriend, Angie?" Katie yawned, having just woken up.

"You know…" Alicia prodded. "Oliver?"

Katie choked. Trying to escape, she bolted into the bathroom.

_Why do they keep thinking that Oliver is my boyfriend? Okay, he's really handsome and charming and good-natured, but he's **only** my friend… right?_

"Katie! Get the hell out! We're gonna be late!" Angie bellowed.

Katie hurriedly pulled on her robes and grabbed her books. She tore off to the dungeons after her two friends.

* * *

**:::In the Dungeons:::**

**A/N: It's now in Katie's POV. Read on.**

Finally! I was a few feet away from the stupid dungeons when BANG! I fell onto the stone floor. I looked up into blue-grey eyes. There was only one person with those eyes and that was-

"Sorry Katie," Roger Davies helped me up.

I mumbled, "It's alright," and blushed. I actually _blushed_.

"Potions?" He asked.

"Yeah," I managed a reply. _Oh man, Iam so damn late!_ But I didn't really care…

"Well, I guess you're late," he offered after an awkward silence.

"I'd better get going then," I finally got the courage to look up again.

Opening the door, he motioned for me to go in. _What a gentleman…_

"Miss Bell … Welcome. I see you've decided to grace us with your presence." Snape's oily voice was enough to make me puke. But I held it. _What a sarcastic git…_

"Bell, sit with Marcus. I trust you will be able to learn from him the true art of potion-making."

Glancing at my friends who gave me sympathetic looks, I reluctantly sat down next to the idiotic Flint who leered at me.

"Glad you finally accepted me, Bell," His breath was ewwww…

Flint and I went back quite a long way. We are the same age. Flint has had those jutting teeth ever since I've first seen him. From the first time he'd seen me, he'd harassed me. Luckily, my friends or fellow Gryffindors would help. This time though, I was all alone with that sicko.

"Get a grip, Flint. Are we going to do the Potion or not?" I said in a frosty voice.

"Feisty, are we? But of course we are going to do the Potion, I wouldn't want to fail my O.W.L.s even if it's because of you," he replied.

Even though I hated to admit it, he was quite good at the subject. We were the last ones to finish, because of my late 'arrival', which earned me two rolls of parchment on the Sleeping Draught.

Snape had already left the room. I was packing when Flint put a hand on my shoulder. Shrugging it off, I increased my speed, bundling everything into my bag. Quite suddenly, he pushed me to the wall, cornering me. Man, I was so scared!

"Get off!" I shouted. _Damn it, he was strong._

He would not budge so I kicked him in the groin. Hard. REALLY hard.

While he was rolling in pain, I escaped! That felt so good, seeing my worst enemy in pain. Satisfied, I went to my breakfast/lunch.

Overall, it was a tiring day. To top it, Oliver had arranged a meeting at the Pitch. I was doing McGonagall's essay when George rushed up to tell me. I groaned in dismay. I still had Snape's to finish and I was no stranger to Ollie's 'meetings'.

**A/N: OK, now it ain't her POV. Read on.

* * *

**

The darkening sky saw seven people at the massive Quidditch Pitch. In the changing rooms near the Pitch actually.

Katie, though complaining, did not fail to turn up, as she knew what Quidditch meant to Oliver. Angelina, Alicia and the twins were less enthusiastic. Harry though seemed almost happy.

"This is our last chance- _my_ last chance- to win the Quidditch Cup," he was striding up and down while he said his speech. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it."

In her heart, Katie felt sadness. Her very best friend was going to leave her. Suddenly, the year seemed so short.

Oliver's voice jolted her back to her senses.

"Gryffindor haven't won for seven years now. OK, so we've had the worst luck in the world-injuries- then the tournament got called off last year…" Oliver swallowed hard. "But we also know we've got the _best- ruddy- team- in- the- school_," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint that everyone recognized back in his eye.

"We've got three _superb_ Chasers." Oliver pointed to Alicia, Angelina and Katie.

"We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," the two Weasleys chorused, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match_!" rumbled on Oliver, ignoring the twins' comments, glaring at Harry with pride.

Katie felt sorry for Harry. Not being able to escape from his crazy relatives during the holidays, he could not escape his crazy Quidditch Captain at school either!

"And me," Oliver added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good, too, Oliver," said George.

"Cracking Keeper," Fred added.

"The point is," Oliver went on, his ears turning pink at the twins' remarks, resuming his pacing. "The Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…"

Oliver spoke these so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" Even Angelina agreed.

"Definitely," Harry looked determined.

Heartened by the team's encouragement, Oliver arranged practice sessions three times a week. Since it was too dark, the team headed up to the castle.

* * *

**:::Gryffindor Common Room:::**

Katie sat with her head in her hands, poring over Snape's essay. _Just half a roll more…_

"What's up, Kates?" Oliver's voice sounded behind her.

"Nothing. Just finishing some Potions, Ollie," Katie replied.

"Want some help?" He had noticed her tired expression.

"Yeah, thanks," Katie was very grateful.

**-Half an Hour Later-**

Katie stretched her back. The essay was completed at last. She turned to the other couch meaning to thank Oliver when she realized he was fast asleep.

Katie's features softened and she packed her things away quietly. Bringing her blanket down from the dorm, she laid it on his body as the nights were cold and wet. Staring at his sleeping figure, at his angelic face, she smiled as a mother would smile down at her sleeping child.

Katie lay in bed, dreaming of two Quidditch Captains. Her dreams were peaceful, nothing like the nightmare she had lived through the night before.

* * *

So did you guys like that? I had writer's block on this one. Thanks to all reviewers especially BarkingdogBARK! R&R! )


	6. Go Out With Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**Chapter 6: Go Out With Me?**

Summary: Oliver sums up his courage to ask Katie out to Hogsmeade. Unbeknownst to him, Roger has also asked Katie. Whom shall she choose?

* * *

**:::Oliver's POV:::**

"WAKE UP OLIVER!" Fred shouted into my ear.

Groaning, I yawned and opened my eyes. _Wait a minute, why am I in the bloody common room with this bloody blanket on me?_

"Out with it Liverboy. What are you doing with Kat's blanky?" George demanded.

"Katie's blanket? I dunno. Seriously." I added, seeing the unbelieving looks on their faces.

"Yeah, and we're Snape's best-behaved children. Spit it out." The twins can be so protective sometimes.

"Don't bother him anymore, Weasleys. I put it on him last night. He fell asleep while helping me to do my essay. Thanks for your concern, though," the black-haired goddess reprimanded her minions, then kissing them on the cheek.

I swallowed hard. _Merlin, how I wish to be Fred or George now_. Katie turned around, winked and sat next to me.

"Thanks Ollie, for your help last night," Katie gave me a small smile.

"No problem. Thanks too," I managed to reply.

"Hogsmeade next week," Kates murmured absently, staring at the blazing fire.

_Hogsmeade! This might just be my chance…_

"Well, best be going for class. Don't want to be late again," Kates got up and joined Angie and Al outside the portrait hole.

I went to change, all the while thinking (and debating with myself) about the possibility that Kates would go out with me.

**:::End Oliver's POV and Start Katie's POV:::

* * *

**

Together with Angie and Al, I headed to Transfiguration. We were learning about transfiguring goblets into diamonds. I, being quite good at the subject, had a glittering heap of the precious stones halfway through the lesson.

"Oh, I hate this!" Al was practically howling next to me, not having transfigured her goblet into a diamond.

The next moment, all of us (except Fred, who was worried sick)were giggling at George's transfiguration of Angelina into a mouse. Angie squeaked indignantly at George, who handed her gingerly to Fred.

Muttering the counter-spell, McGonagall turned Angie back. Fred found himself with an angry Angelina on his lap.

"GEORGE WEASLEY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Angie shrieked, lunging at the culprit, who was hiding behind Alicia.

Later at lunch, we recounted the incident to Ollie, who choked on his sandwich.

"I only wanted to cheer Al up," the twin protested.

"At MY expense!" Angie turned an angry red, shooting a death glare at the Weasley.

I wanted to kick them for being so childish. So I did. The only problem was that I kicked Ollie instead.

"OWWWWWWWWW! My sainted aunt!" the poor boy cried, clutching the injured part of his anatomy in agony.

"I'm so sorry, Ollie!" I all but wailed. "I wanted to kick Angie but…"

Oops. Before I knew it, every girl in Ollie's fan base plus Angie was staring daggers at me.

_Damn it. Blame it on my stupid big fat mouth. Yeah, Katie, blame it on the mouth._

"Ermmm… Katie, let's go now," Fred, George and Al pulled me away before I got hurt by anyone.

"OW!" Too late. A sixth-year Ravenclaw had just kicked me in the right ankle.

"Come on," Al yanked on my arm. I had no choice but to hobble away.

* * *

**:::On the Way to Potions:::**

"Ow!" I groaned.

Hobbling my way down to Potions was very painful for me as the ankle gave searing pains every time I put the foot on the ground. The long staircase down made it even more difficult.

"Need help, Katie?" Roger Davies called from behind.

"N…No thanks," I replied, my pride answering for me.

Without a sound, the handsome Quidditch Captain swept me off my feet. I mean that literally. _Handsome? Did I really think that?_

"Thanks," I murmured.

"No need. It's an honor helping a pretty damsel like yourself, Ms Bell," he said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

I _blushed_ again, turning a brilliant shade of red.

Outside the classroom, he put me down, muttered a spell and my ankle was OK.

"Thanks." I looked at him.

"It's OK," Roger offered an easy smile.

"D'you think you'd want to go out with me next week? Hogsmeade?" He blurted out, blushing a little.

I was taken totally by surprise and said "No" . Well, I would if someone asks me _that_ unexpectedly.

"Oh, it's alright then," he was disappointed and turned away.

"Roger, wait!" I caught up with him. "It's just that I need to think about your question for a little while."

"I'll wait then," he looked visibly lightened.

* * *

I walked into the dungeons. To my disbelief, Snape was not there yet! I went over to my two friends.

"I'm sorry Angie." Angie looked appeased.

"Want to know why Snape isn't here yet?" Al knew what I was going to ask.

"Flint got into that Vanishing Cabinet. Makes sense who did it," Angie looked pointedly at the oh-too-innocent-looking twins seated across us.

"What, us?" Fred feigned a voice filled with horror.

"How could you?!" George chimed in.

Waving them away, I told Angie and Al about Roger.

"Katie, you gotta say yes," Angie squealed.

"Hey, I just broke up with Cedric…" I stated matter-of-factly.

"…and you don't want a serious relationship yet," Al finished for me, rolling her eyes.

"Think about it, girl!" They urged.

* * *

**:::Day before Hogsmeade:::**

I was still fretting over Roger's question. Angie and Al kept telling me to accept. To make matters more complex…

* * *

**In the Common Room, 30mins Ago**

Ollie was behaving weirdly. Instead of reading his plays, he was staring at the floor muttering to himself.

I, being a nosy parker, went closer to listen.

"…you dumb idiot! Can't even ask her without blushing like a beetroot! Just go ask, dammit!"

_Oh, I see. Oliver wanted to go out with someone for Hogsmeade but can't ask! Wonder who can make him so nervous…_

Whoa,… was that jealousy? Bad Katie, he's your friend only.

"OLLIE!" I startled him.

"Geez! Kates, don't DO that!" Ollie looked awfully like a porcupine, with his brown hair sticking up like quills. A rather cute porcupine though…

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked him curiously.

"Huh?" he did not know what I was talking about.

"Who're you planning to ask, Ollie?"

"N…No one in particular," he was stammering, a sign of lying.

"I heard everything." Merlin, did I have to resort to _this_?

"OK, I'll tell you, since you know," he said, turning pale.

"Kateswillyougooutwithme?" he said very quickly.

"Pardon?" I was puzzled.

He took a deep breath and swallowed. "Kates, will you go out with me tomorrow?"

At that, I ran straight up to my dorm, leaving him sitting alone and bewildered.

* * *

**In the Dorm, Present Time**

Which one, which one? I like Oliver and Roger. They are both cute and well, nice and handsome. Who am I going with?

Telling Al and Angie wasn't easy. Once they got to know, they asked the very same question: "Who're you going with?"

Answer: "I don't know."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Tell me who you want Katie to be with by reviewing or by emailing. I'd rather prefer the former though. Merry Christmas! 


	7. Jealousy Leads to a Fight

**Disclaimer: Not own HP anymore than I own the world.**

**Chapter 7: Jealousy Leads to a Fight**

Summary: Katie decides to go with Roger. Oliver respects her decision but is disappointed all the same.

**A/N: I decided on Roger, since it would go well with my plot, also because most family and reviewers want it to be.

* * *

**

Katie lay in bed, debating with herself. Oliver or Roger? Oliver was her best friend, but he liked her now. Roger was her friend (she thought) and new-crush. Both liked her, so which one?

Al and Angie looked worriedly at their good friend. Try as they may, they could not help decide for Katie.

Katie stood up suddenly.

"I'm going with Roger."

Al asked,"Why?"

"Well, Ollie's my best friend and I can go with him anytime, but Roger is my crush and this might be his only offer…" Katie babbled.

Angie went to comfort her. "Look, Katie. Oliver would understand, OK?"

Katie wiped her eyes on her sleeve and thanked Merlin for her friends. Al and Angie offered to go down with her, but Katie refused stubbornly.

Oliver was sitting on the couch, staring blankly into the fiery flames. Katie swallowed, thinking that perhaps it would have been easier with her friends backing her up.

"Ollie?" her voice sounded strangled.

Oliver turned to see Katie in her nightgown. _Merlin, she was pale_, he thought.

"Hmm?" Innocent enough.

Katie had heard the sound many times before, a Scottish growl in his throat. It made her feel stronger.

"I…uh…I…" Damn it, she was stuttering like a small child!

"Hmm?" Oliver looked puzzled.

"IcantgotoHogsmeadewithyousorry," Katie blurted.

Oliver looked crestfallen. Since he had also talked that way earlier, he could decipher her words. He nodded, looking away.

"I'm sorry," Katie whispered, hating herself at that moment.

As she turned to go, Oliver asked very softly, "Why?"

Katie's throat constricted.

"I'm going with Roger," she rasped, her throat dry.

"Oh." He looked away, hiding the tear that threatened to drop.

"Good…goodnight," Katie said softly.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

As the dorm door closed, the tear from the boy's brown eye dropped onto the carpet.

* * *

**:::Halloween Feast:::**

Katie felt miserable. She had had a wonderful time with Roger, but after seeing Oliver's sad face, the whole date seemed all wrong.

Al and Angie looked on anxiously as Katie pushed her plate away, muttered an excuse and ran away. Both knew what the real reason was.

* * *

**:::Quidditch Practice:::**

Katie trudged to the wet Pitch. It was a week after the outing and she still felt unhappy. Oliver had not spoken to her since, which made her sad.

"BELL! Why are you so late?!" Oliver yelled at her, hair dripping with rain. "We have our match next Saturday, if you haven't noticed!"

Well, except yelling at her during Quidditch practices.

Katie did not answer. She grabbed her broom and took off silently. The Weasleys, Al and Angie shot Oliver death glares. The two girls had explained everything to the twins.

Everyone was silent throughout the practice. Katie cried silently, the rain masking her tears.

* * *

**:::Common Room:::**

Katie went up to her dorm for an early sleep. Al and Angie went with her, winking at the twins solemnly.

Oliver was on the couch, going over his plays. Nearly everyone was gone, save him and the Weasleys.

"So Oliver, why are you so mean to Katie?" Fred demanded bluntly.

"Huh?" Oliver was genuinely baffled.

"You've been treating her like a stranger and she's really hurt," George added.

"It's worse, seeing that her Gram died just yesterday," Fred looked infuriated.

"WHAT?" Oliver shouted. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Oh, because you were giving her the cold shoulder and making her feel like she's the worst friend in the world?" George suggested.

Oliver buried his face in his hands.

"She even avoids Roger like the plague now," Fred told him.

"Why can't you just let her have her pleasures, Oliver?" George asked.

"We know you have had a crush on her since fifth year but this isn't the way to do it!" Fred said.

"Think about her feelings, Oliver," George advised.

"Think about it," the twins left, satisfied with their speech.

Oliver sat on the couch, as he did every night, just thinking.

* * *

**:::Great Hall:::**

Katie sat looking at her plate. Al and Angie tried to persuade her to eat. She relented a little, munching on a bit of toast.

Her owl, Snowflake, flew down to her. Katie immediately reached out to stroke her. Snowflake dipped her beak into Katie's water and hooted softly. Katie took the two letters from her leg and let the snow-white owl fly away.

Unrolling the parchment, she read the first letter.

_Dear Katie,_

_We have talked to Oliver for you. He seemed to wake up, but we can't guarantee anything. _

_Give him a day. If he does not apologize by then, forget him and go on. _

_Your friends,_

_Messrs. Fred and George Weasley._

Katie smiled. The second parchment was from Roger.

_Dear Katie,_

_I've noticed that you've been avoiding me lately. Whatever the reason, I hope it would not jeopardize our relationship._

_Secondly, I've heard about the demise of your grandmother and am very sorry. If you ever need a shoulder, you can count on me to lend you one. _

_Forever yours,_

_Roger._

Katie was touched and sniffed. She looked for Roger's face. Their eyes met and she smiled, a lovely smile.

Oliver looked up at that very moment. His heart filled with jealousy as he watched Katie.

* * *

**:::Common Room, Katie's POV:::**

I read and re-read Roger's note. Al and Angie were very much relieved as I took the twins' advice.

"Roger's such a sweet guy," Al said dreamily.

"Yeah. Katie, you are so lucky!" Angie congratulated me.

I grinned at both of them. Within moments, the grin was gone. I looked away as Oliver's shadow fell on us.

"Katie, I need to tell you something," he said.

I remained silent, staring at the nearest cushion. He repeated the sentence. This time, I responded.

"OK, tell me."

"I meant in private."

"Either you tell me now or don't tell me."

"Alright. Katie, don't date Roger."

I stared at him. He was completely out of his mind.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because he'll want you to tell him all our plays."

I could not believe it. The gall of him!

"Roger wouldn't do such a thing!" I stood up slowly.

"What IF he does? I can't afford it!" Oliver was beginning to shout, attracting other people's attention.

"Oh, I see! You'd rather I lose my boyfriend than the Cup!"

"Yes!"

I felt tears on my cheeks, though I had no memory of crying. I could not believe that my best friend would be that selfish to me. Drawing my hand back, I slapped Oliver on the cheek.

"I never want to talk to you ever again!" I ran up to the dorm.

* * *

**:::End Katie's POV:::**

Oliver held his hand to his stinging cheek.

SLAP! Angie slapped his other cheek.

"What did you do that for!" he bellowed.

"Katie." She answered defiantly, walking up to the dorm.

"Oliver, you are definitely pissing off every girl in here. Especially Katie," Al told Oliver frankly. "To me, if Angie hadn't slapped you, I'd done it."

Turning on her heel, she walked up.

Oliver was left alone to think.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally, this is all written out. I had nightmares about this one. I think it's cheesy and that Oliver's a little not-himself. Sigh R&R! 

Thank you to all my reviewers!


	8. Of Cheering Up and Talking Brains

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP any more than I own J .K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Eight: Of Cheering Up and Talking Brains**

Summary: Katie is furious and so are her friends. The Weasleys cheer her up with a late night party. Al and George get ummm…

* * *

**:::In the Common Room:::**

"_I never want to talk to you ever again!" _The words kept ringing through his sore head.

'She absolutely hates me,' Oliver thought.

'You bet,' his brain replied.

'I messed up big time.'

'Mmmhmm.'

'What should I do?'

"Isn't it obvious, dumbo?'

'Apologize?'

'Duh! Merlin, you are so…'

'Wait a damn minute here! You are MY brain, yeah?'

'Yes, master.'

'Why am I having a conversation with you?'

'You are arguing with me and asking me for advice which I have given.'

'Smart ass!' Oliver snorted in his mind.

'I'll take it as a compliment. Thank you.' The alien voice sounded rather smug.

'Fine, just shut up so I can think!'

'Fine!'

'Apologize, hmm?'

Silence gave the answer. Oliver sighed. He knew what he had to do, but it was going to be tough as hell.

* * *

**:::Girls' Dorm:::**

Katie was using a pillow to smack a picture of Oliver. Angie and Al stood aside. They knew what Katie could do when in a rage, especially when she went all silent like this.

"I just"- Smack!-

"Can't believe"- Smack!-

"That HE"- Smack!-

"Would say"- Smack!-

"That!"

"We understand, Katie," Al ventured. Katie was finally saying something, which meant that she had cooled off a little.

Katie, having pounded out her frustration and anger, sat panting heavily on the bed, her face red with exertion.

"The thing is, men are like that," Angie said wisely. "They say something, then, 'Oops!, I'm sorry!'"

"HEY!" Fred shouted indignantly, nearly giving the three girls a heart attack.

"Where in Merlin's beard have you two sprung from?" Al demanded, her gaze switching from one twin to the other.

"Should we tell her?" Fred asked his brother.

George pretended to consider, glanced at Al, then mouthed a 'no'.

Katie could not suppress a grin. Who could, in their company?

"Not all men are like that, you know," Fred said pointedly.

"Yeah, but most are," Angie countered.

"As in who?" George inquired.

"Us? No way!" Fred feigned hurt when Katie looked in their direction.

"WAY!" All three girls chorused.

"Fine, fine," the twins grumbled.

"Since we're all here, why not Truth or Dare?" Fred suggested.

"All in favor?" George asked.

"OK!" Angie yelled.

All made themselves comfortable on the floor with cushions and blankets.

"Who wants to go first?" Fred prompted. The game started.

* * *

**:::Twelve o'clock:::**

"ME!" George jumped up and down like a maniac.

"Ok, calm down. Truth or Dare?" Al was impatient.

George quieted down at that. "Dare," he said meekly.

The rest conferred. A few minutes later, they presented the idea to the suicidal victim.

"NO! YOU ARE SO KIDDING!" George leapt out of his seat.

"All you need to do is write a letter," Fred could hardly contain his laughter.

"To Snape. I'm ok with that. But kiss him?" George stuck out his tongue and made a face.

"If you do it, Al will give you a kiss," Angie said tantalizingly.

George blushed while Al punched Angie on the shoulder. "When did I say that!"

"I accept." Al howled at that, though she was blushing and smiling a little. Well, love does strange things to you…

As Angie, Fred and Katie dictated(Al was trying to control herself) , George wrote the letter.

The parchment read:

_My dearest Severus Snape,_

_I have loved you for years, please allow me to express my undying love for you._

_Oh darling, don't you know that I would rather die a thousand deaths than see a single hair of your head in jeopardy?_

_Love,_

_Me._

George shuddered. The easy part was done. Fred accompanied him to the staff room. The girls anticipated their return.

"WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU!" Snape bellowed.

The twins rushed back while McGonagall restrained the greasy man.

"Done!" Fred collapsed onto Angie, who erupted into giggles.

"AL!" Katie grabbed the latter and pushed her to the hero, who was blushing furiously.

The rest turned their faces away while Al rewarded the victor with the prize.

The delightful night party ended with Katie singing a song. Katie chose a song, which described her anger and desperateness.

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you _

_I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea _

_It's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you _

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

To break the silence, Fred and George said goodnight, leaving only after the girls insisted that they weren't needed.

"Thanks guys," Katie whispered in the dark, before sleep overcame her senses.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all reviewers! Especially TooSweet4Words, Drakulya, FuMrsWood and BarkingdogBARK. 

Thanks for all your support!

Oliver is going mad! Nah, I'm the one going mad!

Anyways, Read & Review.


	9. Here She Goes Again

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right.**

**Chapter 9: Here She Goes Again**

**Summary:** The 'She' is the all-powerful Angie. What she does again…you will just have to find out. In addition, page 120 happens.

A/N: This is, like, the third time I'm changing content. It's for the better, I hope, so thanks Drakulya...

* * *

"Katie! KATIE!" Angie shouted at the sleeping bundle to no avail. 

"Katie…Roger's kissing Cho Chang!" Alicia called.

"What!" Katie jerked awake, her eyes opened in shock.

Angie and Al high-fived each other while Katie groaned.

"You gals better get ready," Fred called cheekily.

Angie, who had just received her second shock in 12 hours, dragged the twins out with the help of a half-hearted Alicia.

Ignoring the shouts and protests of Fred (George seemed to enjoy being touched by Al); the two girls led the two guys in front of Katie's bed.

Angie- "Smack!" The smack landed on Fred's shoulder.

Al- "Tap!" You could hardly hear the slap that hit George's arm.

Fred- "Angie… Ok… I'm sorry. Ow! Don't hit me!"

Katie could not help but giggle helplessly at this 'show of love'.

Fred nursed his stinging part of his anatomy and shot a half-hearted glare at the appeased Angie.

"You DO know that your name means Angel, don't you? That means NO MORE beatings," Fred tried.

Angie actually looked thoughtful, then answered,"You're right…"

Fred looked hopeful.

"However… I don't think so…"

Fred's face sank.

* * *

**Later that day…**

"Kates! Kates! Wait up!"

Katie continued to stride forward, thinking that it was Oliver, as he was the only one who called her that.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Katie, too exhausted to protest any further, stopped in her tracks.

To her surprise, it was not Oliver who stood panting like a tired dog in front of her. Instead, there stood a rather disheveled Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" he wheezed between words.

"I'm so sorry Roger, I thought you were that selfish prat," Katie explained, while helping him sit down on the soft grass facing the lake (or is it pond?)

"Never mind," Roger flashed a grin at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me today."

"What's so special?" Katie asked, puzzled

"Didn't you tell me that your birthday's today? Besides, it's Hogsmeade." Roger reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Gosh, this has gotta be the first time I've forgotten my birthday!" Katie chuckled.

"So will you go out with me?" Roger prompted, a little shyly.

"Need you ask?"

Delighted, Roger reached over a little tentatively, and put his arm around Katie. Katie, although taken by surprise, smuggled close to him and felt warm bliss rise up from her heart.

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

The door to the Three Broomsticks opened as 6 shivering students tramped in.

Al was holding hands with George, who looked as if he was in high heaven.

Fred was making Angie laugh with all his jokes, though sometimes they earned a good-natured punch from the happy girl.

Katie was content. Roger had been fun all the way from the castle, both of them sharing their past under the shelter of Roger's coat.

The three couples took seats, though at different 'booths'.

Katie rubbed her hands to keep warm as Roger ordered some warm Butterbeers for both of them.

Roger excused himself for a while, saying that he needed to buy something. Katie sat in the 'booth', enjoying the creamy taste of Butterbeer and watching her other 4 friends.

Before long, Roger appeared once more, holding something in his jumper that seemed to wriggle. Katie stared at the bundle curiously.

"Happy Birthday, Katie," Roger wished her warmly, as he held out a completely coal-black puppy.

Katie gasped in astonishment.

She took the wriggling bundle into her hands. The little puppy, once in her caring hands, stopped struggling and looked at her with its dear brown eyes. A tiny tongue shot out and licked her nose.

"Like it?" Roger grinned at the expression on her face.

"Definitely." Katie settled the puppy in the folds of her jacket where it immediately fell asleep, and smiled at Roger.

On impulse, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his forehead. As she pulled away, both of them were blushing rather hotly.

"So what are you going to name him?" Roger asked quietly, to break the awkward silence.

"I dunno. Why don't you name him?" Katie offered.

"Ermm… What about…Daryl?" Roger asked.

"That means 'Dear' or 'Beloved', right?" Katie pondered.

"It does?"

"Yup, I'm sure. Ok, let's name this little guy Daryl."

* * *

As they got up to leave quite a while later, Katie met the sight of Oliver chatting with the bitch/slut of Hufflepuff- sixth-year Morgana Ahern. 

Batting her eyes and wiggling that only-she-thinks-is-sexy-butt, Morgana also had a lilting voice that can be irritating at times (or should it be most of the time?) that she thought was charming. AS IF!

Roger stared at the scene too, with rage in his every feature.

He forced himself to look away, and pulled Katie out of the shop.

At that moment, Oliver glanced up at the duo. His face hardened and he glared at Katie, who obviously glared back.

* * *

"WHATare you doing!" Katie yanked her wrist out of Roger's grip. 

Roger looked blank then sighed and apologized.

Katie saw the hurt that registered on his face and asked softly, "What happened?"

Roger tried to brush it off, but Katie persisted.

Giving up, he smiled ruefully and led her to a snow-covered seat.

"You're a handful, that's true." He remarked, making Katie smile, though she kept her eyes on him.

"Ok, I was angry back there because of… well… Morgana. We were together two years ago. She seemed so innocent then. But, after a few weeks, we broke up. Apparently, she was with three more boys at that time."

This news shocked Katie. She felt repulsed and ashamed of being in the same sex group as Morgana. (Sorry to those who are uncomfortable with that.)

* * *

After a minute or two, Roger turned to Katie and said, "Look, I'm sorry that this should happen today..." 

He was stopped by Daryl, who licked his face enthusiastically, especially his nose and mouth.

Laughing, he grabbed the culprit by her slim waist, and rolled off the seat into the cold snow. Screaming as she rolled down a slope, Katie held on to Roger and her Beloved.

At last, they came to a stop. Roger lay down next to Katie, both of them breathing heavily, flushed from the rolling. Daryl was curled up on Katie's stomach, sleeping.

Roger chuckled and commented to Katie, "That puppy of yours is darn right lazy."

Katie smiled sleepily and answered, "Just like someone I know…"

"Who?"

"You..." she teased.

"What!" he pretended to be outraged, racing after her in the snow.

The children of Hogsmeade, making snowmen, watched, interested,as Katie (with Daryl) rushed by, pursued hotly by a laughing Roger.

* * *

**After the Halloween Feast**

Katie and Roger stood near the foot of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, thanks for a wonderful day, Roger." Katie beamed at the boy in question, who looked down and scraped his boots on the stone floor.

Just then, Percy rushed through them, followed by other Gryffindor students.

Silence was heard then they could hear Percy telling someone to get the Headmaster.

Pushing through the crowd, Katie finally had a glance of what was causing the fuss.

The Fat Lady's portrait had been torn to shreds. Long slashes had been made across the canvas.

The Lady herself had run away, it seemed.

Dumbledore gave orders to Percy after hearing news from Peeves that SIRIUS BLACK was the one who had committed the crime.

Katie suddenly felt cold all over. She remembered the grisly tales of the wanted murderer, one especially stood out- the brutal murder of Harry Potter's parents.

She looked for Harry's face, gasping at the expression. His face was white, but it contained mixed feelings of anger, of hurt and most of all of determination.

* * *

Before long, almost all the school were in the Great Hall. Katie, lost in the commotion, tried to find her friends, to no avail. 

"Well, well. If it ain't the wild cat Katie Bell."

"Get away, Flint. I have no time for slimeballs like you."

"You shouldn't talk like that you know. But it makes you all the more alluring…" Katie shivered.

"Get. Away. From. Here." A cold voice sounded.

"If it isn't pretty boy Davies come to save his damsel in distress. Whatcha gonna do, Davies?" Flint taunted.

"I SUGGEST you MOVE, Flint, before your arse, groin and whatever part of your body feels our boots." Go Angie!

Flint growled but backed away.

Katie hugged her friend. (So that is what she does again. Saving Katie. Stupid? I think so…)

Angie smiled at her happy and glowing face. She bid Katie goodnight and congratulated Roger for winning over Katie.

* * *

"LIGHHTS OOUUUTTTT!" Percy screamed. 

Katie dragged her sleeping bag to a far corner. Roger followed her.

"No bedtime kiss?" Roger grinned.

Bending over, he pecked Katie on the cheek and told her to sleep. Both fell asleep soon enough, Katie with a contented smile and Roger with a happy dreamy sort of grin.

On the other side of the Hall, Oliver fell asleep with the whiny voice of Morgana in his ear. He did not sleep well.

* * *

So. Thanks for all your support. This is the longest chappie EVER in my life. 

Special Thanks to:

**Lia06** – Thanks! Hope you liked this one!

**LPLC** – Your story is great! You're just being to humble…

**TooSweet4Words** – Well, I hope you find this on better.

**Drakulya** – Wow! Thanks!

**And to all other reviewers: Your reviews are very much appreciated… Rock on! p ('..')**


	10. The Past, Present and Future

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Chapter 10: The Past, Present and Future

* * *

**

**At the Quidditch Pitch**

**Katie's POV**

The weather was horrible. Cold winds tore at the ankles of every red flying figure. Every breath seemed to suck in tiny ice crystals that numbed the throat. Even worse, rain was falling by the buckets, and that made it difficult to see anything at all.

Under these conditions, no one would be sane enough to fly around on a broomstick, trying to dodge balls that wanted to knock you off, yet try to catch a Snitch or Quaffle.

No one else than Oliver Wood fit the bill. He yelled, coaxed, begged. Anything to get us out of the warmth and into the cold.

We all knew that it was Oliver's dream to win the Cup and we who were not that obsessed with Quidditch gave in with minimal grumbling.

At our final training session before the big match, Oliver gave the team some unpleasant news.

"We are not playing Slytherin!" he stormed, looking angrier than anyone had ever seen him. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

Bewildered, all of us chorused, "Why?"

Grinding his teeth with an audible sound, Oliver growled bitterly, "Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured. But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"

A rumble of thunder punctuated his last words, and a flash of lightning illuminated our seven dripping pale faces.

"There's _nothing_ wrong about Malfoy's arm! He's faking it!" Harry cried out furiously.

"I know that, but we just can't prove it. And we've been practicing all these moves, assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-"

Angie, Al and I giggled. You must understand that we wanted to tease the bloody bastard.

"WHAT?" Wood frowned at us. Mission accomplished.

(A/N: I think that's enough from the book. Skip to 3 minutes later, after Fred promised Wood that they would take him _seriously_.)

I sneezed, feeling a little weak at the knees. The cold was getting to me, I decided. Nothing much.

Quietly, all seven of us trooped back into the castle, with me sneezing all the way.

* * *

**Back in the Dormitory**

Alicia and Angelina were concerned. I had a dry cough, and a splitting headache.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Al asked, as we left for dinner.

"Hell yeah." I answered.

* * *

**Great Hall**

I sat down in between Al and Angie, with Harry and the twins opposite us.

I managed to eat a little food, thanks to my two 'Healers' beside me.

When I finally convinced them that I was no longer hungry, I looked up to see Fred attempting to spice Harry's food up a lot.

Angie shot him a glare which plainly said, "Get lost" and he shrugged innocently, putting the orange-colored sweet back into his pocket.

I looked to Angie's left and nearly threw up everything I just ate.

Angie caught my expression and turned her head slowly. Her mouth was hanging open as she snapped her head back to me.

Morgana was there, simpering over Wood. More like _slobbering_ over him, I thought. Suddenly, I was reminded of Hagrid's dog, Fang, which would drool over anyone who'd scratch his ears.

Wood was trying desperately to get away to Harry, probably to give him more hints on the upcoming match.

Just as I realized that I was staring at them, Wood looked up from his struggle and met my eyes with a plea for help. I rolled my eyes and got up, my stomach heaving uncomfortably.

"Hey, Wood. I was kinda wondering if you could go over our, erm, tactics for the match?" I asked, keeping my tone cool.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Bye Morgana," Wood looked relieved.

Morgana let go of his arm, while shooting me a glance full of venom. She blew a kiss to Wood, and then strutted back to her friends.

Note to self: Stay away from her.

Silence reigned for a few moments, then Wood said awkwardly, "Urm, thanks Kate."

"No problem Wood," I strode away, feeling really sick.

"Katie, you sure you're okay?" Al greeted me as I sat back down.

"Yeah, 'cos you're real pale," mumbled George through a mouthful of chicken.

I started to reassure them, when my stomach gave a heave that threatened to spill out my food.

Quickly, Angie ushered me to the toilet, where I barfed for a few minutes.

"_Evanesco_," George muttered, and all the sick on my robes disappeared.

"Thanks," I barely managed to walk, so Fred and George supported me by my arms.

Everything was a blur and all the sounds meshed together as one incomprehensible hum…

* * *

**Girls' Dormitory, Saturday Morning**

"She can't play like this! Especially in this kind of weather!" Angie said.

"But Wood'll be furious!" Al argued.

"She's been sick since Thursday!"

"Guys…" I croaked.

"Shhh… She's awake."

"Isn't it time yet?" I asked.

"Yeah," Al said nervously. "But you _should_ rest, you know…"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just hungry and thirsty," I smiled wanly.

* * *

**Great Hall, Breakfast**

Five pieces of toast and two goblets of pumpkin juice later, I felt refreshed.

Wood was sitting next to Harry, and though he had a plate of toast in front of him, he wasn't touching any.

"It's gonna be a tough one," he said, frowning.

Al rolled her eyes and told him in a soothing type of voice, "Stop worrying Oliver, we don't mind a bit of rain."

I nodded, though the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach increased.

* * *

**Before the Match**

We walked in a group to the changing room, trying to keep warm, then went tosubstitute our coats for scarlet robes.

Usually, I'd feel confident that our team would win, but all I felt was trepidation.

Surprisingly, we did not get a long-winded pep talk from our dear Captain.

He did try to speak a few times, but we couldn't decipher his words. After a while, he shrugged, made an odd sort of gulping noise and shook his head hopelessly. Finally, he motioned us to follow him out.

* * *

**The Match**

I mounted my broom, then shot off as the whistle blew. Somehow or another, the Quaffle was passed to me by Angie. I caught it deftly in my right hand and tucked it safely under my arm. I flew towards the goalposts, thanking Merlin that the Hufflepuffs wore yellow, which made them easy to spot. Passing the Quaffle to Al, we adopted a zigzag motion to confuse the Keeper. Suddenly, Al passed to Angie, who was behind me and Angie took the shot.

I punched my fist in the air even as Lee shouted out-"10-nil to Gryffindor!" We continued this way for a while, then one of the Hufflepuff Chasers grabbed the Quaffle from Al mid-air and scored a goal. Undaunted, we continued to score until we were 40 points up.

Just as I got the Quaffle from Al, a Bludger came racing from nowhere, punching me in the stomach. I let out a yell, but kept my hold on the Quaffle. Fred came with his bat soon after, whacking the offending ball towards a Hufflepuff Chaser.

Gritting my teeth, I passed to Angie, who scored again. We were once more lost in the rain when suddenly the whistle blew. Wood yelled from the ground, "Time-out!"

All of us streaked towards the ground, our feet squelching in the mud. Wood said something that I couldn't hear, then pushed us under a huge umbrella.

Harry asked Wood, "What's the score?"

"We're fifty points up, but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night," came the reply.

I shivered. Play into the night? No way, thanks very much.

"-no chance with these on," Harry waved his glasses at our nervous Captain.

Just then, a girl with bushy brown hair appeared at his shoulder. Hermione Granger, I remembered.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!" Beaming all over her face, she tapped the glasses with her wand and said "_Impervius!_" while we watched in amazement.

Wood looked as though he could have kissed her. "Brilliant! OK, team, let's go for it!" He looked more confident now, I thought.

So yet again, we flew on our brooms and began to play with renewed enthusiasm. Chilled to the bone.

"HARRY! HARRY, BEHIND YOU!" I heard Wood anguished yell.

Moments later, Harry rushed past me, going after Diggory. As they went higher and higher, I spotted the dark cloaks of the Dementors and then, everything slowed down as Harry fell from his broom, dropping to the wet ground below. As he passed me, I tried to grab him but it was in vain.

Suddenly, a shriek tore from my throat as dark memories rushed through my mind. I watched again as my only sister was taken and killed. I saw my brothers fighting the hooded wizards and fall to the floor motionless. I remembered my parents being tortured. I relived the horrors of being heartbroken again…

**End Katie's POV

* * *

**

As helping hands brought Harry Potter to the Hospital Wing, the rest of the team congregated at the changing rooms.

They changed in silence, and then Alicia realized something was missing. Or someone.

"Where the hell is Katie? Has anyone seen her?"

Turning white as a sheet of paper, Angelina abruptly ran out onto the Pitch. Following suit, Alicia and the twins rushed out.

"Oh Merlin…" Fred said under his breadth.

"KATIE! GET DOWN!" Alicia yelled at the tiny dark figure in the sky.

"She can't hear us! She 's… Merlin, she's falling!" Angelina gasped in horror.

All of a sudden, a flash of red shot into the sky.

Oliver Wood fixed his eyes on the rapidly dropping figure. Willing his broomstick to fly faster, he aimed for a little way below Katie.

It all happened in a matter of moments. Oliver hovered underneath and grabbed Katie as she fell from above. As he landed, he brushed wisps of hair away from her face and was shocked to see how pale she looked. Her lips were tinged with blue and her closed eyes had tears hanging from the lashes.

He drew his robes closer around her, enfolding her in its little warmth. As the others came running up to meet them, he carried her in his arms.

* * *

**Hospital Wing, Katie's POV**

I woke up to see Madam Pomfrey looming over me. Groaning, I sat up and was offered a glass of liquid that was giving off steam. I drank the goodness-knows-what-Potion and felt tendrils of warmth seeping through my body, though not melting the shard of ice within me.

"You have a very good Captain, Katie. He saved you after you fell, and carried you in here."

A good Captain. A good friend. Oliver Wood. Hmmph.

"Hmm. Well, Miss Bell, you may go," Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly at me. "But only after you eat this."

I took the chocolate and grinned weakly back. Biting the chocolate, I was finally relieved of the cold fear in me, thank Merlin.

I walked over to Harry's bed, joining my fellow teammates.

"Must've been what, fifty feet?" I heard Fred say.

"We thought you'd died," muttered a pale Alicia.

I nudged Ron Weasley, the twins' youngest brother. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Where's Wood?" I whispered.

"Showers." He mumbled back.

"Thanks."

I wondered why that idiot, ok, so I have to give him credit for saving my skin, why he wasn't there to comfort Harry.

Nevertheless, I strode to the showers, looking high and low for Wood.

One of the shower cubicles were occupied, with the occupant boiling himself alive inside. Steam was creeping out of the cubicle and fogging up the mirror that hung on the wall.

I groaned. Oliver was having one of his worst post-defeat-tantrums ever. The record was 5 hours in the showers. 5 hours ruminating about the defeat of his team. It took all of us to coax him into coming out. No such luck for me.

Knowing that he would eventually come out by himself in a l-o-n-g while, I leaned against the cool lockers, watching that cubicle… Watching…

* * *

**6 hours, 37 minutes, 43 seconds later…**

**Oliver's POV**

**In the Cubicle**

I sighed. Better get out now, I thought.

Turning off the water, I wrapped a towel around myself. It wouldn't help if Morgana were snooping around.

I walked out, drying my hair on the way. I opened my locker to retrieve fresh clothes, putting on a navy sweater and black pants.

It was only after I had changed did I see Katie lying on the floor fast asleep.

She seemed so innocent when she was asleep, I thought. Nothing like the wildcat she could be sometimes. She could be all smiles and jokes one minute, a scratchy angry cat the next.

Suddenly, her eyes opened. They were a clear blue, like the sky on a sunny day.

"Finally." She mumbled, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"What?"

"Finally you came out of the bloody shower."

I made a guttural sound in my throat that came out as a deep "hmmph" or some sound like that.

"So, erm, thanks for saving my neck," Katie said after a while.

"No problem Kates," I replied. The nickname I gave her brought back so many memories of when we were friends.

"But I do think that you are pretty beastly to torture Harry like this," she continued.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Well, Harry is currently lying in the Hospital Wing feeling absolutely miserable, thinking that it was his fault that we lost to Hufflepuff. It didn't help that you stayed away from him all this while," she added, shooting me a malevolent glare.

"Oh, shit!" I was practically tearing my hair.

"'Oh shit!' is right," she said. "Anyway, you can't visit him today; Madam Pomfrey should have closed the Wing by now."

"Tomorrow then."

We sat in silence for a while, then she piped up, "So."

I raised my eyebrow. International sign language for _what?_

"So do you think we could, like, go back to being good friends again?" she asked her shoes.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Kates."

"That's sort of cliché, Ollie," she snorted.

"Whatever." I was just happy that we were on companionable terms again.

"Friends should be honest right?" she frowned.

"Yeah," I replied slowly.

"Ok, then there's something I need to tell you," I could tell that she was really tensed.

"Is it about why you fell after the match?"

"Yes. I just have to tell someone. I've told Angie and Al a long time ago but I can't stand lying to you…" she trailed off.

I remained silent as Kates gulped and went on with her story.

"I was three at the time when You-Know-Who was defeated by Harry. The Death Eaters were still at large and were responsible for the chaos in my neighborhood, whatever there was.

"I had five brothers and only one sister. They were Michael, Sam, Ivan, Ted, Malcolm and Janet. Our parents used to joke that we would be the next Wigtown Wanderers.

"Of my six siblings, Janet, Michael, Ivan and Ted were studying at Hogwarts. Sam and Malcolm were only six and nine, and therefore stayed at home with me.

"My parents were Ellen and Brian. She was a Healer while he was a Ministry worker. I also had a grandmother, Sandy, who lived in London.

"It was the school holidays and all of us excluding Sandy were at home. Suddenly a group of Death Eaters burst in. Ellen quickly hid Sam, Malcolm and me in a secret place in the floorboards.

"There was a tiny hole on top where I could see everything that was going on. All three of us had the sense to keep silent.

"I saw my parents being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. Janet was Stunned, then killed. My three brothers stood back to back, fighting as a group. One by one, they fell down motionless…

"My eye was glued to the hole. It was as if I had turned to stone. I could pull away. I remember that I had wanted to scream, but luckily, Sam covered my mouth in time.

"Satisfied with their work, the Death Eaters left. We remained in the hiding place until some Ministry wizards came. We were taken to London to live with our grandmother." Kates stopped talking and hung her head, but not before I saw the tears fall.

During the whole story, she had been speaking as if in a trance, her eyes had been glazed over, as if seeing into a different time and place.

Her story made perfect sense. It explained a lot of things, like why she was so attached to her late grandmother, Merlin rest her soul. It also explained why, when I asked about her family, Alicia and Angelina glared at me.

As I think about it, I wondered how in the name of Merlin did I fail to notice the loopholes in her story pre-match.

She had told me vaguely of a brother who took care of her while her parents were off fighting Trolls in Australia. I didn't even ask her why 'Frank' did not come to bring her home when school ended.

I pulled her closer so that she was leaning against me and draped my arm around her shoulders. She sniffled and said in a voice full of tears, "Ollie, I'm sorry that I lied to you about my family. Please forgive me?"

"Crazy. You always were silly." I grinned at her, trying to lift her spirits.

It worked. She gave a shaky giggle.

"Ollie?" her voice was a little muffled.

"Hmm?"

"What time is it now?" she asked.

"Let me check… Blimey!"

"What!"

"It's 3 already! Shit! One whole afternoon wasted! We could have practiced Quidditch, dammit!"

"Merlin help us from you…" Kates muttered while pulling me all the way out of the changing room and into the castle.

"Kates! My frickin' arm is breaking!" I yelled as she stubbornly yanked.

I almost forgot that she had a very stubborn streak in her.

_**End of Chapter

* * *

**_

My mind drifts away to the distant past.  
To the times we shared with each other,  
to the secrets we whispered to each other.  
How I wish you were with me now,  
right by my side here  
in this cold lonely wet night.  
I'm feeling numb now...  
only one thought goes through my mind,  
**I miss you so much.**

_By Anonymous_

So that's all for now. Hope you all liked this really long chapter. My plea is still the same: _Read and review._ Thank you to all reviewers and sorry for not updating in **months**.


End file.
